heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Exact Javelin
The was a second-generation Legitimacy Kingdom Object which fought the Baby Magnum during the confrontation with Councilor Flide.Heavy Object Episode 8 It was piloted by the Elite Catherine Blueangel.Heavy Object: 0.01mm War Chapter 1 Part 1 Design The Exact Javelin has a spherical main body with a large frontal main cannon surrounded by smaller cylindrical barrels. It has four leg-like floats, two bigger ones in the front and two smaller ones in the back. Technology The Exact Javelin is a second generation Object specialized in land battlesExact Javelin, Heavy Object Anime Official Site and armed with a special laser beam main cannon. Normally Elites can avoid laser beams that travel at the speed of light and other similar fast weapons by analyzing the enemy Object's targeting lenses and movement of its cannons to predict and evade the attack before the enemy shoots. The Exact Javelin's main laser beam cannon thoroughly conceals its preparatory movements, and furthermore, warps light with polarizing wires, curving the laser beam's path through the air until it hits the enemy. The polarizing light is also used to interfere with the enemy's targeting system. However, the laser beam cannon appears to be weaker than a standard Object main cannon, as it hit the Baby Magnum's main body twice without piercing its onion armor. Chronology Heavy Object Novel As the 37th was in the Legitimacy Kingdom's home country to arrest Flide, they were surprised by a loud rumbling and the ground collapsing nearby. Quenser and Heivia then received a radio transmission from Froleytia, who informed them that Flide had escaped and had boarded an Object piloted by an Elite he had prepared in secret. The novel ends with both of them preparing to take on the Object.Heavy Object Epilogue Anime When the Baby Magnum intruded into the grounds of his training facility, Flide had the Exact Javelin sent out to destroy it, intending to have it reported as a training accident. The Exact Javelin managed to score a hit on the Baby Magnum early on and Milinda was unable to get a lock due to the Exact Javelin's forming. With Quenser's help, however, Milinda was able to shoot the Exact Javelin as the two passed by one another out from the cover of a mountain range, destroying it, though its Elite managed to eject. Trivia *The Exact Javelin was initially considered the anime's replacement for the unnamed Object appearing in the novel and manga. Though the details of Flide's personal Object were largely unknown, there were considerable differences with the manga design and overall circumstances in the novel which seemed to indicate it was a different Object from the Exact Javelin.Heavy Object S Chapter 14 However, with the release of Volume 12 the Exact Javelin was confirmed to be the Object used by Flide against the 37th; though the circumstances of the fight are intentionally left unclear, with Quenser and Heivia bringing up both the original novel's and the anime's version of events, unable to recall which one was the correct one. References Category:Objects